Modern industrial horticultural operations include not merely the planting, cultivation and harvesting of plants, but performing those operations with multiple plants, conditions, greenhouses, grow operations, people, all in different geographic locations. Accordingly, collection and marshalling of this information towards a coherent and effective horticultural operation is difficult. Generally a master grower regularly collects information about a horticultural operation, identifies problems, identifies solutions for those problems and applies them for remediation. This monitoring and remediation cycle may be called a horticultural feedback loop.
Specifically, because the environments surrounding different respective grow operations varies widely, and much information is spread over different locations, collection of information for a horticultural operation is difficult in the first place. Furthermore, information collected is generally of low fidelity, of dubious provenance, untimely, incomplete, and does not lend itself for determining a course of remedial action, let alone coordinate, operation-wide response. Even where information is collected in a centralized location, the information is not in a state to perform automated hi-fidelity and therefore accurate diagnosis and remediation.
An effective horticultural feedback loop is based on information collection and remediation based on the collected information. Accordingly, without hi-fidelity, reliable, timely, and complete information, and without central storage and automated diagnosis and remediation, the ability for to implement an effective horticultural operational feedback loop, let alone an automated horticultural feedback loop is therefore compromised.